


Punxsutawney Daffodil

by DieLadi



Category: Original Work
Genre: ... und ewig grüßt ..., F/M, Liebe, Narzissen, Schnee, Valentinstag, Winter
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:23:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22715272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieLadi/pseuds/DieLadi
Summary: Manche Dinge kommen einem so vor, als hätte man sie schon einmal erlebt ... und dann sind da noch die Narzissen ...





	Punxsutawney Daffodil

Schnee. Du liebes bisschen.

Da war Valentinstag, und es schneite wie verrückt.

Ja, schon klar, es war immerhin noch Februar, also quasi volle Kanne Winter. Aber mal ehrlich, jedenfalls mir ging es jedes Jahr so: Mitte Februar hatte ich die Nase gestrichen voll von kalt, dunkel, nass und dergleichen und sehnte mich nach Sonne und Krokussen. Und Narzissen.

Und wenn dann der Schnee, der den ganzen Winter über auf sich hatte warten lassen, die wenigen Schneeglöckchen, die sich zaghaft aus dem Boden gestreckt hatten, überdeckte, dann fand ich das, auf neudeutsch ausgedrückt, eher semi-gut.

Schnee also.

Na ja, was solls, dachte ich mir an jenem Morgen. Dennoch ist Valentinstag, und den werde ich genießen. Immerhin hatte ich eine Verabredung, und ich war zugegebener Maßen ziemlich aufgeregt.

Kennen gelernt hatte ich ihn auf Belletristica. Heutzutage ist das nun mal so, dass einem auf Internetplattformen Gleichgesinnte über den Weg laufen, und die Chancen, dort jemanden zu treffen, den man mag und vielleicht auch mehr als das, stehen gar nicht so schlecht. Auch wenn es Leute da draußen gibt, die sich das nicht vorstellen können, weil die Lebenswelt von uns jungen Leuten für sie einfach „Neuland“ ist…

Na ja.

Wir hatten festgestellt, dass wir ähnliche Ansichten in vielem hatten. Unsere Leidenschaft für das Schreiben gab uns jede Menge Gesprächsstoff, und von da an hatte sich eine Art Freundschaft zwischen uns entwickelt, die gereift war und gewachsen. Jedenfalls virtuell.

Und heute sollte nun der Tag sein, an dem wir uns das erste mal im wahren Leben treffen würden. Ich war aufgeregt, wie ein kleines Kind. Wie ein Backfisch, hätte meine Oma gesagt. Aber Oma hätte ohnehin nicht verstanden, wie man sich „über diesen komischen Komm - Puter“ kennen lernen könnte.

Ich machte mich also zurecht. Bisschen schminken - „dezent“, wie es in schlechten Fanfictions immer heißt, bevor sich die Protagonistin drei Tonnen Make-Up aufs Gesicht ballert. Nun, ich hielt es wirklich eher zurückhaltend. Zu viel nervt mich, das verschmiert so leicht.

Die Haare - ich habe wunderschönes Haar. Blond und bis zum Hintern - gebürstet, bis sie knistern. Und dann das Outfit.

Ich bin kein Typ für Fashion- Statements oder so. Also einfach Jeans, weiße Bluse, schwarze bestickte Lederweste. Ist mein Stil, mag vielleicht nicht jedem gefallen, aber egal. Ich mags.

Ein Blick in den Spiegel zeigte mir, dass ich zufrieden sein konnte. Aufgeregt war ich dennoch. Wie er wohl sein würde? Nun, zittern und zagen bringt einen auch nicht weiter, also schulterte ich meinen kleinen Rucksack, zog den Mantel über und machte mich auf den Weg.

Schnee. Ich lief den schmalen Parkweg entlang, in Richtung des kleinen Parkes, wo wir uns im Parkcafé treffen wollten. Der Weg führte unter großen Platanen vorbei. Kahl wie der Schädel meines Opas. Platanen sind immer die letzten, die im Frühjahr grün werden; jetzt war daran noch nicht zu denken. Schneebedeckt waren sie.

Apropos Schnee. Der wurde immer mehr. Ein richtig dichtes Schneetreiben begann. Meine Güte, das fühlte sich beinahe einschüchternd an. Und ich Depp hatte nicht mal ne Mütze auf.

Es schneite und schneite. Ich musste richtig stapfen. Und irgendwie, obwohl es ein Samstag Vormittag war, schien die Welt, nun jedenfalls der Park, wie ausgestorben. Äußerst ungewöhnlich.

So dicht war das Gestöber, dass ich beinahe nichts mehr sehen konnte. Nichts außer Schnee. Weißes Rauschen.

Du liebes bisschen.

Und dann…

___________

Schnee. Du liebes bisschen.

Da war Valentinstag, und es schneite wie verrückt.

Ja, schon klar, es war immerhin noch Februar, also quasi volle Kanne Winter. Aber mal ehrlich, jedenfalls mir ging es jedes Jahr so: Mitte Februar hatte ich die Nase gestrichen voll von kalt, dunkel, nass und dergleichen und sehnte mich nach Sonne und Krokussen. Und …

Moment.

Irgendwas stimmte hier nicht.

Narzissen. Aus irgendeinem Grund dachte ich „Narzissen“, während ich beschloss, den Tag, immerhin war ja Valentinstag, trotz des Schnees zu genießen. Immerhin hatte ich eine Verabredung, und ich war zugegebener Maßen ziemlich aufgeregt.

Ich machte mich also zurecht. Bisschen schminken.

Die Haare bürsten, bis sie knistern. Und dann Jeans, weiße Bluse, schwarze bestickte Lederweste. Ist eben mein genau Stil.

Ein Blick in den Spiegel zeigte mir, dass ich zufrieden sein konnte. Aufgeregt war ich dennoch. Wie er wohl sein würde? Nun, zittern und zagen bringt einen auch nicht weiter, also schulterte ich meinen kleinen Rucksack, zog den Mantel über und machte mich auf den Weg.

Schnee. Ich lief den schmalen Parkweg entlang, in Richtung des kleinen Parkes, wo wir uns im Parkcafé treffen wollten. Der Weg führte unter großen Platanen vorbei. Kahl wie der Schädel meines Opas. Platanen sind immer die letzten die im Frühjahr grün werden; jetzt war daran noch nicht zu denken. Schneebedeckt waren sie.

Apropos Schnee. Der wurde immer mehr. Ein richtig dichtes Schneetreiben begann. Meine Güte, das fühlte sich - seltsam - an. Und ich Nase hatte nicht mal ne Mütze auf.

Es schneite und schneite. Ich musste richtig gegen den Wind ankämpfen. Und irgendwie, obwohl es ein Samstag Vormittag war, schien die Welt, nun jedenfalls der Park, wie ausgestorben. Äußerst ungewöhnlich.

So dicht war das Gestöber, das sich beinahe nichts mehr sehen konnte. Nichts außer Schnee. Weißes Rauschen.

Du liebes bisschen.

Und dann…

__________________

Schnee. Du liebes bisschen.

Da war Valentinstag, und es schneite wie verrückt.

Ja, schon klar, es war immerhin noch Februar, also quasi volle Kanne Winter. Aber mal ehrlich, jedenfalls mir ging es jedes Jahr so: Mitte Februar hatte ich die Nase gestrichen voll von kalt, dunkel, nass und dergleichen und sehnte mich nach Sonne und Krokussen. Und …

Was zum Teufel sollen mir gerade bescheuerte Narzissen?!

Ich verschluckte mich und hustete, während ich in meinem Zimmer stand und immer wieder das Wort „Narzissen“ dachte.

Ich hatte das doch schon mal erlebt!

Deja vue? Oder …

Was war hier los?

Mein Gefühl sagte mir, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Nun, manchmal träumt man seltsame Dinge. Hatte ich geschlafen? Geträumt?

Ich fühlte mich, als wäre das, was jetzt geschah, was ich gerade dachte, schon einmal passiert.

Nein, falsch, zweimal.

Aber das konnte doch nicht sein? Ich war hier immerhin nicht in Punxsutawney.

Ich war in einer langweiligen Kleinstadt in Mitteldeutschland, einer Stadt voller Tradition und Moderne, wie die Werbebroschüren behaupten. Berühmt, sofern eine solche Stadt denn für irgendwas berühmt sein kann, für ihren Mittelaltermarkt im August und den idyllischen Weihnachtsmarkt an den letzten zwei Wochenenden im Dezember und im Frühjahr für ihre Beete voller…

Narzissen. Narzissen!!!

_______________________

Schnee. Du liebes bisschen.

Da war Valentinstag, und es schneite wie verrückt.

Ja, schon klar, es war immerhin noch Februar, also quasi volle Kanne Winter. Aber mal ehrlich, jedenfalls mir ging es jedes Jahr so: Mitte Februar hatte ich die Nase gestrichen voll von kalt, dunkel, nass und dergleichen und sehnte mich nach Sonne und Krokussen. Und …

________________________

Schnee. Du liebes bisschen.

Jetzt fing ich an, Strichliste zu führen.

Bei hundertsiebenunddreißig habe ich aufgehört und bin verzweifelt zusammengebrochen.

______________________

Schnee. Du liebes bisschen.

Ich lief durch den Park - hundertachtunddreißig, ich hatte mich wieder gefangen - und dachte die ganze Zeit an Schneeglöckchen.

Hochkonzentriert sagte ich mir:

Es gibt keine anderen Frühblüher auf der Welt. Nur Schneeglöckchen.

Schneeglöckchen.

Schneeglöckchen.

Schneeglöckchen.

Schneeglöckchen.

Schneeglöckchen.

Es funktionierte. Ich ließ den Park hinter mir. Das Schneegestöber ließ nach.

Ich kam zu dem Café.

Ich trat ein. Und er war da.

Er war alles, nein, er IST alles, was ich mir erhofft hatte. Charmant, freundlich, klug, respektvoll, charismatisch.

Und er sieht verdammt gut aus.

Er ist etwas älter als ich, das mag ich. Größer. Mag ich auch. Dunkelbraunes welliges Haar. Eine schlanke und doch muskulöse Figur. Augen, die wie warme Schokolade funkeln.

Ein Bild von einem Mann.

Wir mochten uns vom ersten Augenblick an.

Wir haben geredet. Gelacht. Geflirtet auf Deibel komm raus.

Es hat einfach alles gepasst.

Und dann… schließlich ... Hat er sich mir mit fragendem bittendem Blick zugewandt. Hat meine Hand genommen. Hat sich mir langsam genähert, hat seine Lippen auf meine gelegt.

Zärtlich und zurückhaltend erst. Dann, als ich mich nicht zurückzog, stürmischer. Fordernder.

Meine Lippen glühten.

Meine Haut kribbelte.

Gänsehaut überzog meinen Körper, und in meinem Kopf fing ein Engelschor an zu singen.

Ich badete in Wohlgefühl und spürte eine Hitze, die mein ganzes Sein umfing.

Die Luft schmeckte nach Champagner. Die Welt klang wie Sternengesang. Die Welt duftete … nach seinem Aftershave … eine blumige Note … Sandelholz, Patchouli und …

Narzissen!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

___________________________________

Schnee. Du liebes bisschen.

Ich lief durch den Park und dachte die ganze Zeit an Schneeglöckchen.

Hochkonzentriert sagte ich mir:

Es gibt keine anderen Frühblüher auf der Welt. Nur Schneeglöckchen.

Schneeglöckchen.

Schneeglöckchen.

Schneeglöckchen.

Schneeglöckchen.

Schneeglöckchen.

Es funktionierte. Ich ließ den Park hinter mir. Das Schneegestöber ließ nach.

Ich kam zu dem Café.

Ich trat ein. Und er war da.

Er war alles, nein, er IST alles, was ich mir erhofft hatte. Charmant, freundlich, klug, respektvoll, charismatisch …

Und sein Aftershave duftete nach …

_______________________

Narzissen.

Ich bin jetzt bei vierhundertneunundfünfzig.

Ich kann langsam aber sicher keinen Schnee mehr sehen.

Der Kaffee hängt mir zum Halse raus.

Und ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie ich den Kreislauf unterbrechen könnte, da er nun mal nach Narzissen duftet.

Aber, nun ja: Ich weiß gar nicht, ob ich das überhaupt möchte.

Denn bei dem, was der Kuss in mir jedes mal auslöst…

Ehrlich, ich finde, man kann das hier mit gutem Gewissen als Happy End bezeichnen!


End file.
